


he's dreaming

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Slight horror, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon is unable to sleep well due to his strange dreams.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	he's dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> might do a second chapter!

Junmyeon woke up with a gasp, hair matted to his forehead and heart racing he sat up straight. Clutching onto the sheets he looked around until he saw his alarm clock blinking 3am in an angry red. Running a hand over his face and through his hair he looked to the window. It was still dark out and he didn’t need to wake up for another 4 hours. 

Laying back down with his head on his pillow Junmyeon sighed, his heart finally calming down. The dream he had was strange. He knew it was just a figment of imagination, but something about the tall dark figure reaching out to him felt strangely threatening and real. 

It was probably the stress catching up with him at this point. Stress dreams were a normal occurrence for him so he wouldn’t be surprised. But no stress dream had made him wake up in such shock before. Trying to close his eyes he took deep breaths. After that it didn’t take long falling back asleep, drifting off easily while hugging his pillow tightly to his chest. 

The next day started off as any other day. He grabbed his homemade overnight oats, packed them into his bag together with the rest of his school supplies and then headed to the coffee shop down the street. 

His friend Minseok worked mornings there three times a week so he usually got the coffee a little cheaper those times. So striding in with a big smile and the usual order of a regular sized iced vanilla latte Junmyeon stood and waited for his morning fix. 

“Doing anything fun today?” Minseok asked while scooping ice into the to go cup. Then turning around to fill an espresso cup up with two shots. 

“Not more than studying at the library after school. Why?” Junmyeon asked, head tilted to the side, making light brown hair cover his brows. 

“Having a little get together at Minho’s apartment. He just set everything up so it’s a housewarming party. Not anything fancy though, bring some snacks and your own drinks. Wanna join?” 

“Maybe, we’ll see….depends on how tired I get. But I’ll keep you updated.” Smiling he took the cup and swirled the ice around before sipping. “I’ll text you later!”

Minseok threw him a kiss and Junmyeon pretended to catch it and stuff it inside his grey sweater. “See ya!”

He got to class with ten minutes to spare and sat down in the back as he got his notes out as well as his overnight oats. 

Junmyeon thanked god for the caffeine in his system or else he would not be able to make it through the day. Even if it kept his senses awake, his mind kept wandering. 

It made the hairs on his arms rise. Something about seeing that dark shadow felt so sobering and terrifying. But something with it was so interesting he wanted to feel it more, to know what it was. 

“Aren’t you keeping up?” His friend Baekhyun whispered from next to him and pointed at the doodle on his page. Junmyeon looked down at his page and blinked. 

“Oh… just...lost in thought.” he muttered and shrugged, sipping the last of his coffee. “Too much caffeine.”

Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head. “I’ll let you copy my notes afterwards.” Junmyeon nodded and looked at the drawing he’d done without thinking. Recognition struck him and a shudder went down his spine before he flipped the page. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon knocked on the door before entering, Minseok and Minho greeting him by the door with hugs. “I brought a little gift for you as well Minho.” He said with a smile and handed him a bottle of white wine. “It’s just e-mart wine but it’s better than continent-store wine.” 

They had shared a few bottles of cheap red wine from 7/11 more than once and somehow always promised it was the last time, but there was always a next time. Minho chuckled and held it up. 

“I’m saving this until next time.” Winking he walked to leave it in the kitchen and Junmyeon slipped his sneakers off and walked with Minseok into the living room. 

They sat for hours chatting and drinking whatever alcohol had been brought and Junmyeon enjoyed his pack of mini sugared doughnuts together with the Smirnoff ice. Minseok was on his last beer and the chips had gone missing in the kitchen an hour ago. 

Junmyeon laughed until his cheeks hurt as Yunho told the story of when he had gone hungover to class and tried to cover it up by wearing sunglasses, telling the teacher he had pink eye. And then drinking three espresso drinks he’d bought in the hurry. But his already upset stomach from way too much tequila didn’t mix well with the amount of caffeine he consumed. 

Hours ticked on and Junmyeon soon tapped out, hugging his friends and telling them all goodnight. He had a few errands to run the next day and he didn’t want to sleep away the whole day. 

The walk from Minho’s place was short, just a few hundred meters from his own student apartment. He kept quiet as he climbed the stairs up and unlocked his door. Smiling absently he took his shoes off and walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before he could crash into bed. 

His eyes looked tired as he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, toothbrush in his mouth. It’d feel nice going to bed after sleeping so worriedly the night before. 

With a pleased sigh he went to bed, only boxers on as he curled up under the sheets. Putting the alarm on for 9am he closed his eyes. 

His head spun once he closed his eyes, feeling the affect of the alcohol. But the tiredness drowned the disorientation out. And within minutes he’d fallen asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cold hands were placed on his shoulders. Blinking his eyes open he looked into the dark void before him. Shapes seemed to pulsate slowly as his brain tried to make something off them. The hands felt rough, but just as fast as he felt then, they slid off his body. 

Turning around to see who it was he was only met by more darkness. Suddenly feeling very abandoned he walked straight forward. Maybe if he went into the darkness he could find the person who held him. But nothing seemed to change. 

“Hello?” Junmyeon called out, but his voice didn’t even echo back at him. Crossing his arms over his chest he realized he was naked. Trying to cover up he crouched down and wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly he felt observed by thousands of pairs of eyes. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to channel it all out. 

Suddenly a soothing coldness embraced him from the back and a dark voice whispered into his ear. “Don’t fret.”

Junmyeon snapped his eyes open. Trembling from the cold he looked around, realising it was his room. Licking his dry lips he sat up and searched for his sweater he slept in and pulled it on. 

Another weird dream. 

Frowning he checked the time. 3.28am. Junmyeon laid back down, tucking himself in tighter not to shiver anymore. Trying to calm down he stared into nowhere as he tried to figure out what the dreams could mean. He wasn’t scared...but they felt strangely real. 

Suddenly the door knocked. Jolting up he stared out towards the hall. Looking back at his alarm clock he saw he’d been lying awake for five hours and his alarm hadn’t even gone off. “Shit…” He got up and went up to the door and opened it to find Baekhyun on the other side. 

“How hard did you party last night, you slept through my calls.” He chuckled and then looked him over. “You look awful.” Junmyeon swallowed thickly and let him in. 

“Sorry… I must’ve slept through my alarm without noticing… get in and I’ll change quickly and we can go.”

Running back to his room he took his sweater off and looked for a new one, pulling out a white turtleneck. “Ouch? Did you fall on your way back home yesterday?”

“Huh? No?” Looking at his friend in confusion he pulled his arms into the sleeves. 

“You got bruises on your right shoulder.” Baekhyun muttered and walked up to press on them and Junmyeon whimpered as he slinked away from his touch. 

“I didn’t fall though. I think… I must’ve bumped into something maybe.” Shrugging he pulled the turtleneck on, trying not to think about those cold hands touching his shoulders. Just where Baekhyun had touched him. 

“Whatever. As long as you feel sober enough to get out now. My car is parked wrong so you’ll pay if I get a ticket.” They both hurried out once they put their shoes back on and Junmyeon went in with his day as if nothing had happened that night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was completely worn out by the time he was back in his apartment. Baekhyun and he only went to two or three stores looking for school supplies before he went grocery shopping. But it felt like he’d ran a marathon. 

He didn’t care if he’d be awake all night. He needed to take a nap or else he’d go insane. But first unload the bags and a shower. So he could go to bed feeling a little less gross. 

Baekhyun has made sure they ate something before he let him go back home so he didn’t care to have anything more before jumping into the hot shower. 

Using his favorite eucalyptus scented shampoo he began massaging his scalp, eyes falling closed as he did. Pulling his head under the water he let it rinse out. Staying under the water he swore he felt a hand on his waist pulling him back. 

Heart leaping to his throat he whipped his head around, eyes wide as he stared at the fogged up window. Junmyeon swore he saw a dark figure on the other side but he blinked once as it was gone. Sliding the door open he stared into the empty bathroom and shaking his head he closed it again. He must have fallen asleep standing up. 

But he hurried with the rest of his shower and searched his house for anyone else before getting into bed in a new sweater. The blinds were closed, bringing darkness to his room. And with that, sleep quickly overtook him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You look tired.” Junmyeon looked up, a large black raven was seated upon the branch of the oak tree he stood under. Blinking again it turned into a large mass of black smoke. Tendrils curling and moving as if I’m slow motion. But the outline was obviously humanoid. The eyes that stared at him were glowing red, but he didn’t feel afraid. 

“I am.” He found himself saying, lowering his head back to ground level. Shaking his head he turned around to leave. “I need to go to bed.” 

“Where would you go?” Tilting his head to the side he wondered. He was in the middle of a forest he assumed. Not one he recognised however. It didn’t look like wildlife native to South Korea. 

“I don’t know...but there must be a bed somewhere.” Junmyeon felt a hand over his right shoulder and he felt his body relax. Taking a step back, the black tendrils licked at his skin. It felt like waves of water but…..lighter. The figure embraced him from behind, and slowly he was surrounded by darkness. 

“If it’s a bed you’re looking for. I’ll give you one.” For a split second he felt weightless, the other, warmth engulfed his being as the black firm removed itself from him. 

“A cabin?” 

“Not quite.”

“Do I live here?”

“If you want to.”

Junmyeon smiled. Walking out of the library he currently was in, he turned a corner down a long dark corridor lit up by candles. He had never been here before, but somehow he knew his way to the bedroom. Stepping inside he saw the large dark silk bed. 

Running over and jumping into it he let out a deep sigh. Finally...he could get some rest. 

“So. Is this your house?” At the foot of the bed stood the figure that had taken him there. He seemed more materialised now. Junmyeon sat up to get a good look at the thing, curiosity tingling in his blood. 

“I don’t think so. But I don’t mind staying for a while.” Junmyeon noticed the pointed ends at the head of the figure and suddenly the room turned out h black. He gripped onto the silk sheets, as if grounding himself while the only thing he could see was those sharp red eyes glaring at him. 

“Then it’s not time yet.”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon woke up several hours later. It was 4am Sunday morning. He really slept the whole afternoon and night away. But he felt a little bit more rested than earlier. Staying in bed he checked a few worried messages from Minseok and Baekhyun. He answered and said he was fine, just that he needed to take a nap when he got back home but it turned into simply going to bed very early. 

Around 5am he got up, feeling his stomach grumble in protest for skipping so many meals. Stretching his arms above his head he sighed as his lower back cracked. He walked to the kitchen and missed to notice the dark figure by the bar table before he turned the lights on and it had vanished. 

It was probably too early to mix a smoothie but it was the only thing he craved at the moment so he decided that if his neighbors wanted to complain they could. So taking the ingredients he needed for a blueberry smoothie he quickly mixed it in the bullet mixer on his kitchen bench. 

His phone lit up next to him and he glanced at it. An email notification. Returning his focus to the blender he stopped it. Transferring the smoothie to a tall glass he finished it off with a straw and walked to the small living room to enjoy it. Only turning on a few fairy lights and smaller lamps he sat on his couch and looked through his phone. 

The email was spam so he deleted it without much thought before scrolling through Instagram. However none of his friends had updated anything new so he ended up watching through an episode of the online class that he had missed taking notes on. 

Minseok replies around 7am with what only could be relief. He’d really thought he had walked out into the forest and dispersed. 

Junmyeon’s body went rigid as he read the word. Forest. 

Forest. 

“Do you live here?”

The voice ran in his ears as if someone spoke to him from behind. Looking back he got off the couch and slowly walked along the wall back to his room. Asking Minseok if it was fine he came over. He waited for a tea before he changed his clothes and was out the door. 

Junmyeon had never been one to believe in the supernatural. Always found horror movies over the top and tacky. And it wasn’t as if he felt this ordeal to be scary. But he was worrying his mental health was taking a hit from something he couldn’t debunk. 

He felt crazy! Hearing voices and seeing things… and maybe he was. Maybe he should talk to someone. But what if he’d be locked away?

Minseok arrived just minutes after him to the café and opened up for them. “Did you drink more at home or what happened?” His friend asked with a smile as they entered the kitchen. 

“I went to bed pretty much immediately after I got home from Minho. But I didn’t sleep much...a few hours at most. And I already hadn’t slept well the day before that. So I just passed out after running around town.” Junmyeon sighed and leaned against the counter as Minseok put on an apron and washed his hands. 

“Feeling better now though?” Junmyeon shrugged, debating if he should tell the other about his dreams or not. 

“I’ve… I’ve had strange dreams lately. I think it’s related to stress? And they keep waking me up in the middle of the night and sometimes I can’t fall back asleep.” 

“That sucks.” The elder frowned as he let the espresso machine do one round in each filter before making them an iced Americano each. “But...what’s stressing you out?”

“School o guess. I know midterms are getting closer so my subconscious must be worrying.” Junmyeon accepted the cup and sipped through the straw. “But I just hope to pass soon. I’ve had it like this for a few days and it feels like I lost my mind.”

“Could be...just know you can talk to me if something is bothering you. Especially if you feel like you’re losing it. Minho’s girlfriend is a psychology major you know.” He said and placed a hand gently over his right shoulder and Junmyeon felt the soreness. 

“Minseok...did I fall or walk into something at the party? I had some bruises on my shoulder and I don’t remember hitting myself.” His friend looked at the shoulder he touched and gently moved his hand down to his arm. 

“Not what I remember… but I was more sober than you were and you didn’t really leave the room… and we would’ve heard if you bumped into a door or something.” Junmyeon sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Must’ve slammed into the doorframe back home.” Minseok chuckled and walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. 

“I don’t have to open up yet so let’s sit down for a while. What are the dreams about?” Following his friend into the kitchen he watched as he pulled out some packages of scones from yesterday and took out the cream cheese package for the staff. 

“They’re strange… there’s usually really dark around and it….talks to me.” He spoke slowly, sitting down at one of the tables out in the café and accepting a scone from his friend. “But tonight I was in some forest. And it brought me to a house and asked if it was mine, saying it could be if I wanted it. But the thing is, I’m not scared. Not all the time.”

“Do you feel stressed though? Nervous and distressed?” Junmyeon thought about the question for a moment. 

“Only when that black mass or creature wasn't with me. I felt protected by it. But it’s so weird because it feels so real. It’s like I remember every detail when waking up. Not like other dreams.”

“That’s weird… maybe they’re just so strange so you remember them because of that? I mean I still remember some weird dreams very detailed. And I guess since you think about them all day it’s not weird you dream about it again at night.” 

Junmyeon started eating the scone, thinking. “I suppose..if I could get my mind off of it. I need to study so I hope it’d distract me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine! Just, talk about it and try to not think about it.” Minseok smiled at him and Junmyeon smiled back. Telling himself that it’d be fine after this, they began talking about something else. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon went on for weeks without any strange dreams. No cold hands touching his body or deep voice whispering in his ear. It must’ve helped talking about it and being able to study well for his midterms and passed. Thanking the gods for that Junmyeon was able to relax for a while before he had to think about finals starting. 

His friends had decided to go out on Friday for a mini celebration, but mostly because they really wanted fried chicken. So once class was over Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongin walked back to his place to hang out for a while before they all would meet with the rest later on. 

Jongin was studying to become a doctor so they barely saw him. And when he sent a text in the groupchat and said he had time some day they all cleared their schedules just to say hi. So spending this much quality time with him was gold worth for Junmyeon. 

Both Baekhyun and Junmyeon basically clung to their taller friend and asked how he was, what he’d been doing and so on and so on. Jongin just laughed and held them at enough distance so he could breathe as they sat in Junmyeon’s bed. “You’re acting like my niece and nephew!” He grinded and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

“Well they see you more than we do it’s unfair…” Junmyoen wined and threw one of the jelly shots they bought at the gs25 right outside his apartment. Jongin grabbed it mid-air and opened it, and ate it.

“Well, you’re seeing me now so don’t complain and make the most of it.” They all laughed and chatted until Minseok texted them and said he was off his shift now and they could meet up by the chicken place in thirty. 

Getting ready to leave, Junmyeon made sure he turned off all lights and then ran into his room to grab a jacket. It was a little colder than last night and he didn’t want to freeze. Turning his back to his dark room, he missed the red eyes watching him. Without thought he exited his apartment and they made their way to their dinner place.

Yixing, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo already were waiting outside when they arrived. After a few hugs and Chanyeol almost tackling Jongin to the ground just so he could kiss his cheek, Mineok came running up. Creating a perfect distraction for Jongin to go and hide behind Yixing who hooked his arm in his.

“So how much chicken do we want tonight boys?” Minseok asked as they looked through the menu, already having ordered beer and soju.

“I say we take at least two boneless honey chicken and one spicy.” Baekhyun said as he flipped a page. “Maybe something new though?”

“Hmm...I mean, the soy one is really good! And I’m really interested in the pure chicken, I don’t think I’ve had it before.” Yixing piped in and Chanyeol counted all of them then spoke up. “You know! We are seven people….I can eat one whole plate for myself. But we can take one of each to start with but maybe we can take two pure chicken? We do get fries with it.”

They all agreed and proceeded to order their food as well. Getting their beer and soju they began pouring up their glasses. Chanyeol complained about having to buy three new law books because some law changes and now he had to spend way too much money for a few new statements. 

Of course they all vowed they’d buy him lunch and coffee for a while to lighten the blow of the books. But now, they enjoyed their fried chicken. 

Junmyeon managed to convince Baekhyun to sleep over at his apartment after a few pouts and promising to be the little spoon. He just wanted to have some more quality time with his friend and he had such a long way back to his apartment. 

So after the last French fry was eaten they split the bill and hung outside for a while talking. Jongin hugged everyone goodbye and swore they’d meet more once finals were done and their break started. Yixing accompanied him and waved bye to everyone as well. 

Baekhyun whined about wanting to go to bed so the rest of them split up for the night and the two walked back to his place. “I’m going to pass out the second I lay down.” The other sighed and Junmyeon giggled. 

“I feel that. Can’t wait to get to bed… this whole week has been crazy and I can’t believe we actually did it.” Smiling as he unlocked the door he let his friend inside and they quickly got ready for bed before cuddling up next to each other and almost immediately falling asleep. 

“Who’s he?”

Junmyeon heard the familiar voice just as darkness took over him, but gave it no thought as dreams overtook him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was sick so he had offered to go walk his dog for the day. He missed his own family dog back home so taking a morning walk with the over excited corgi always brought up his spirits. He’d picked him up around 7am and decided to take a walk along the han river.

He had one airpod in his ear with some calm music playing as the spring sun shone down on them. He stayed in Seoul park for a while trying to get as much energy out of the dog as possible so Baekhyun could just cuddle him when they got back home. 

As he threw the stick again, watching Mongryong run after it with his tongue lolling in his mouth. Junmyeon smiled, sending a video to the group chat of the dog from earlier tripping over himself and everyone sent hearts in return. 

A loud caw above him from the trees caught his attention. Looking up from his phone he saw the large raven on the branch above him. Blinking slowly he watched the bird. It wasn’t unusual to see ravens in the park. But it triggered a memory in the back of his head that he’d suppressed. 

What brought his attention away from the bird was Mongryong barking at it. Junmyeon tried to hush him and scolded him, but he didn’t stop barking. The bird however sat still, as if observing the creature below him. 

Junmyeon clicked the leach back on and tugged him away from the tree and decided it maybe was time to get back home now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon was walking through the school's library looking for a book for his research. It was fairly empty this late in the day so he had most of the beautiful building to himself. Especially the geography part of the building. He put back a few books he’d borrowed already and looked for new ones. 

He was doing a paper on the French Revolution and needed to find a few old maps and history books on Europe. Running his fingers along the backs of the books he placed a book back into its slot. 

Pouting in thought he looked over the shelves, reading the spines in search of something that caught his attention. Browsing some of the older books he saw a thicker book that caught his attention. It had a mauve leather binding and looked worn out. Slipping his fingers under the tight space between the book and shelf, he managed to get it out. 

Meeting him on the other side, eye level to him, was a pair of red glowing eyes. Gasping loudly he tripped, falling backwards and the book went tumbling to the floor with him. His fingers trembled as he stared at the shelf in fear. 

As if frozen in place he tried to think of a logical explanation. It had to be another book on the other side of the self. Getting up on shaky legs he looked into the blank space. But it was just wood. No red eyes or black mass surrounding them. 

Just as he was about to take a step closer he felt something grab his hand. Snapping it towards his chest and holding both hands close to his body he looked to the side, behind him. But there was nothing. 

He couldn’t do this. Not again. 

Hurrying back down to where he’d left his bag Junmyeon grabbed it and sling it over his shoulder and grabbing his books and papers haphazardly he hurried off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon places a hand against the bathroom mirror, fear and shock written across his own face as he looked at the bruises over his chest and arms. One looked eerily similar to fingerprints wrapping around his bicep. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

This time he was sure he hadn’t bumped into anything to give him these bruises. Definitely not this many. 

Years formed in his eyes as he took a step back from the mirror, hurrying on with his sweater again and running towards his bedroom to grab his phone. He didn’t know who to call. Maybe Minseok, but what could he do?

Pressing the phone to his ear he heard a distinct caw outside his living room window. Blood running cold he looked out from his bedroom. Junmyeon felt tears well over as he saw the black raven sitting on his windowsill, just looking at him. Running over he grabbed the flowery curtain, ripping it over to cover the window. 

“Junmyeon? Hello? Are you okay?”

“Minseok can you please come over.”

It took fifteen minutes for his friend to arrive at his door. Knocking and announcing it was him on the other side. Junmyeon had wiped his tears but they were still red and puffy. 

Once he pushed the door open Minseok immediately noticed and frowned at him. He stepped inside and ushered them towards the living room but Junmyeon refused going there and told him they could go to his bedroom. 

“What’s going on. Junmyeon you’re acting weird.” His friend placed a hand on his cheek, making him look up from his hands resting in his lap. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m going crazy.” Shaking his head, Junmyeon ran his hands through his messy brown hair. “I don’t know if I’m sick or if it’s a mental thing….”

“You know when I asked you about some bruises on my shoulder after Minho’s moving in get together?” Minseok nodded. “I woke up with more today… wait.” 

Pulling his sweater over his head he showed the bruises and he could see the worry in his friends eyes growing as he scanned each bruise. “I haven’t checked it up yet but I know I haven’t done anything to get these myself. But...what if I did and I just didn’t remember.”

“You think you have amnesia?” Minseok asked gently, moving a hand up to touch a big bruise by his collarbone. “You’d need to get into a huge fight or fall down a flight of stairs to get this type of bruising.”

“I know. And I’d definitely feel it all over. Not only see it. It’s why I’m so confused. And I don’t think I’d suddenly develop that sickness that makes me bruise easily, you know?”

“Mhm…. maybe it’s a rash? Have you used any new laundry detergent or soap?” Minseok helped him on with his shirt again and thought for a bit. “But I think you should check it out, Myeon…”

Junmyeon nodded and rubbed his face. “You think Jongin has time to check me up?” He joked a little and Minseok chuckled, patting his thigh.

“You know he’s not qualified yet. I’ll drive you to a hospital to get checked up okay?” The younger nodded in defeat and went to grab his things. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon couldn’t sleep. It had been three days now since the visit to the hospital. They didn’t find anything underlying that could’ve caused the bruises. So they had to settle on him doing something while under the influence and therefore not remembering. But he knew that wasn’t the answer. 

Minseok has bought him lunch and smuggled some brownie ice cream into his freezer and told him after leaving. Junmyeon took a few spoonfuls before laying in bed. 

The bruises were fading.. but his fear of whatever was happening didn’t. He debated looking to talk with a psychiatrist about what had been bothering him. But he also worried over it. What if they couldn’t help him either. 

“Don’t worry.” The voice was soothing and dark, bringing Junmyeon to turn his head to the side. Next to him in the grass, laid a man he hadn’t seen before. But within the blink of an eye he was gone. 

Sitting up in the field he looked around. But no one was around. Getting up on his legs he decided to walk into the forest surrounding him. His feet were bare, but the sticks didn’t hurt under his feet. 

“I’m here.” Junmyeon turned his head towards a cabin. Blinking slowly he approached, placing a hand against the door to knock but it opened slowly before he had the chance. 

“I’m here.” The voice spoke again and Junmyeon found the familiar void of black in the bedroom. Being close to it made his head feel fuzzy. As if he just woke up from a deep sleep and was still partly dreaming. 

Junmyeon sat down on the bed so he wouldn’t fall over. “I’m back?” He asked, closing his eyes for a moment in hopes of clearing his head. 

A hand pushed him to lie down on the dark sheets. “No. You haven’t been here before. You shouldn’t be here, but I want to see you.”

“Who are you?” It struck him he’d never asked the being what it was. He’d always felt so secure around it that he hadn’t thought of questioning what or who it was. 

“You know what I am.” It simply spoke and the cool hand tracked down from his chest to his thigh. “You’re just too prideful to realize.”

“Prideful…” Junmyeon breathed, shivering at the touch. Even more so when a second hand grabbed his waist gently. A moan slipped through his lips and it made him blush. 

“Don’t hold back. You’re mine after all.” 

Even though his eyes felt heavy he managed to open them. Junmyeon whined in the back of his thrust as he rolled over, feeling his reaction against the bed. He must’ve fallen asleep. Rolling his hips against the bed, he moaned into the bed. 

He didn’t even pay attention to how the dreams had returned. Not when his sleepy clouded mind only could focus on release. Reaching his hand down in between his legs Junmyeon whimpered quietly. 

Collecting pre-cum on his fingers he began spreading it over his cock. “Ah...a—ahnnnhh..” open mouth pressed against his pillow his hand moved frantically. 

Junmyeon felt the faint feeling of his hair being pushed back, fingers massaging the nape of his neck. Letting out a whine he pressed his thumb against the slit, thighs trembling, almost giving up under him. 

“Come for me.” The dark husky voice whispered in his ear and Junmyeon moaned, fully burying his face into the pillow as he came with a few last stuttering strokes of his hand. 

Breathing heavily trying to catch up with his body, he swore he felt someone run their fingers through his hair. When finally collecting himself, he pushed himself up, just in time to see a dark silhouette disappearing behind the corner of the door from his room to the living room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You look awful…” Baekhyun mumbled as he brushed some wrinkles out of the hoodie he wore and Junmyeon just hummed in agreement. Mindlessly swirling his spoon around in his coffee, Junmyeon closed his eyes. 

“It’s a lot right now and I’m having weird dreams again…” 

“Right...do you know if they’re stress related yet? I mean finals are next week… are you going to be okay?” Junmyeon could heat the worry in his voice. They all had worry in their voices the past few weeks. 

Junmyeon had mostly spoken to Minseok and he could only imagine him telling the rest to keep an eye on him. But he’d left out the parts of the sexual twist to his dreams recently. Or the fact he thought his apartment might be haunted. 

“I’ll make it. Don’t worry too much, you gotta focus on yourself too.” He smiled and leaned his head into his shoulder. “Promise me you’re gonna pass.”

“You too dumbass.” Baekhyun smiled and nuzzled his head. Junmyeon smiled and took a sip of his iced americano. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Finals went okay. He stayed in his friends dorms or apartments to get away from his own place so he could focus. He’d noticed that as long as he was away from his own apartment, the presence wouldn’t approach or bother him. 

Right after finals they went out drinking until they were all giggling and cheeks dusted pink. Junmyeon was draped over Yixing who silently laughed at how Kyungsoo had started crying over how cute Chanyeol’s puppy was. 

Junmyeon just smiled, cheek squished against his friend’s shoulder and arms wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around his waist and he would only let go to drink his sparkling water he bought to try and sober up a little from the tequila shots and martinis he’d drank. 

Baekhyun then came and scooted up next to him and offered him some fries and Junmyeon happily ate a few. “I think it’s fine to head home..the bar is closing soon.” Minseok mumbled, eyes droopy with sleep and he downed the last of his grape soju. 

“Well there’s another night tomorrow!” Jongin grinned and hoped to get a few more people to accompany him out to drink the next night as well. Since he had been so busy studying he wanted to make up for lost drinking time. 

“I need to sleep and have a gallon of water before I can agree on another bar night.” Kyungsoo said and pulled on his cap. “I’ve been awake for over 24 hours now and I need to sleep for 12.”

“Sleep sounds nice.” Junmyeon agreed and yawned, pulling away to stretch his arms and took a few more fries. 

“Ok deal. Everyone text in the group chat to see how we go by.” They all agreed and exited together, walking home in smaller pairs after saying goodbye. 

Minseok waved him bye as he stumbled onto his apartment complex, holding onto the wall as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He struggled to open the door at first, missing the keyhole before managing to get it open. Junmyeon looked at the door behind him before sitting on the floor to get his shoes off. 

The sleepiness made him feel sluggish as he struggled to take his shoes off. Finally getting them off he sighed, but he felt too tired to get up. With a whine in the back of his throat he struggled to get up, only for a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him up to stand. 

Junmyeon leaned into the form behind him and smiled. His left hand reached for the person’s bicep as he stood on wobbly legs. Resting his head against the shoulder of the being behind him he licked his lips. “What a gentleman.” He giggled, hand sliding up the soft skin until he reached his neck. 

He was then gently nudged to walk towards his bedroom. The arm around his waist was strong and kept him from stumbling over. 

Humming a song from the bar he swayed his head and placed one of his hands over the much bigger one. “Oh…” he breathed. 

“Lie down.” It was that voice. Junmyeon couldn’t help but giggle as he turned around in his hold, reaching up to wrap his arms around the being’s neck. His eyes were bleary, head swimming with alcohol, but he wanted to see how they looked. 

All he could see was a pair of red piercing eyes, strong sharp features and pitch black hair. Junmyeon was at a loss of words and clearly not thinking straight as he stood on his toes to press a few kisses to his exposed collarbone. 

“Only if you lie with me.” Letting his body slump down to sit on the bed he then fell backwards. The world spun around him as the man got down to hover over him, arms on either side of his head. Junmyeon wrapped a hand around his wrist and tiredly kissed along the skin he could reach. 

“You want this?” The man asked, his free hand that Junmyeon didn’t cling too gently wrapped around the base of his neck. 

“Yes….I want you.” Junmyeon moaned, his thigh rubbing against the side of the man’s body. He didn’t even have time to breath when he leaned down to devour him in a sequence of deep kisses, lips moving against each other and tongues meeting. 

Trying to keep up to his best ability Junmeyon laid there and happily received the deep kisses, his body set aflame by each touch and kiss. 

Strong hips came down to grind against him,  _ hard _ . Back arching and moaning into the mess of kisses, Junmyeon’s hips moving pathetically against the other’s as his hands tried to find purchase. Those big strong hands wrapped around his wrists securely and pinned them to the bed as the kisses moved to his neck. Eyes rolling back in pleasure he whined for more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon woke up, his body aching and head throbbing in pain. Almost unable to open his eyes in the light from outside, Junmyeon decided to wrap his duvet around himself as he walked to pull the curtains shut before grabbing a big bottle of water and an aspirin from the kitchen. 

But when standing up he felt a familiar sort of pain shoot up his spine and the soreness of his thigh muscles. Frowning he massaged his lower back gently before getting up, duvet dragging after him as he shut the curtains and then walked to the kitchen to take an aspirin and chugging down water. 

His mouth tasted bitter so he decided to brush his teeth and then send off a message to Minseok. He didn’t remember much from yesterday on how he got home. And it definitely felt like he had gotten a good pounding. Junmyeon wasn’t close to being a virgin. He knew how it felt…. So maybe he’d had a one night stand that left before he woke up. 

However he didn’t expect to get a reply fast so he grabbed his bottle of water and went back to bed. It was around 2pm he got a reply. And Minseok didn’t remember much either so he could have had a nice visit with him home. 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes but chuckled as he sent back “too bad I don’t remember him, he seems to have fucked me really good”. To which his friend replied by laughing and using the cum left in his ass to track him down with dna. 

Scrunching his nose in disgust he shook his head, but he probably should take a shower. And in case they didn’t use a condom, maybe get himself checked up. 

Everyone else seemed to wake up one after one sending off morning texts in the group chat and asking where and when tonight’s drinks would be taken. Jongin was allowed to decide so they were heading into Itaewon around 11pm to go to one of his favorite places. 

Junmyeon ordered some fast food online, craving something fatty and mostly carbs. So while watching some drama on his laptop in bed while enjoying the chicken burger and two large fries he waited until it was time to go out again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon turned around, looking out the large floor to ceiling windows behind him. Though all he could see beneath him was dark clouds, lightning flashing across it in bursts of light. Above, he could see the blackness of the night sky, millions of stars twinkling gently and the moon a thin shard amongst them. 

His eyes focused on his own reflection in the mirror, his naked form covered in one simple red robe. Behind him, stood a taller man, hid by the darkness. Turning to face him he took a step closer, then another, and another. Getting up on the bed he crawled across it, sitting on his knees in the middle of it. 

The man stepped out into the light of the moon, revealing his face. He was very handsome, Junmyeon decided. Sharp and dark features and silky black hair pushed back. His eyes had a red glow to them and Junmyeon felt a flash of recognition come across him. 

As the man got in the bed with him, the white robe he wore revealed the toned tan chest underneath. “It’s you.” Junmyeon whispered, small hand reaching out to touch his chest as if to make sure he was real. 

The other took his wrist in his hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing over the knuckles gently. “It’s me.” He said matter of factly. Eyes scanning over his body. 

“What’s your name?” He moved closer, straddling the others thighs. Junmyeon felt almost hypnotised when looking into the never ending swirls of red and gold in his eyes. Like fire. 

“You already know my name, Junmyeon.” The man leaned it to press his soft lips to his collarbone and once more the touch felt so familiar. 

“Yifan…” He breathed, back arching as Yifan left butterfly kisses along his neck and shoulder. Junmyeon didn’t know how he knew the man’s name or why it was so familiar. He knew he was the entity of black that had visited him in his dreams. But he never remembered doing this with him, nor being told his name. 

“Clever boy.” He whispered, laying him down on the bed, large calloused hands pushing the red silk he wore to the side. Left naked under the man Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat up. “You’ve always been a smart Junmyeon.”

Not knowing what to say, he simply laid there, hands holding onto the strong arms on each side of his body. “You’ve known me for a long time. Maybe you don’t remember...however.” His lips pressed against his forehead. “I’ll help you. UU don’t have to be afraid.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon woke up with bruises on his hips and he felt sore. He remembered the dream clearly like any other dream the past year. The man, Yifan, head held onto his hips tightly as Junmyeon moaned into the pillow below him. 

Had the other bruises been from familiar encounters in dreams that he didn’t remember as clearly? Somehow it made sense for him. But how could something that happened in a dream show effects in real life? That part didn’t make sense. 

He wanted to know more about the man visiting him in his dreams, but how do you get to know a man you only see in dreams. He didn’t have much that day to do, so maybe if he tried going to bed he could talk to him. But he had already had a latte so sleeping would be out of the question. 

Shaking his head he got up from his chair and took his tray back to the counter as he thanked the chef for the food. Maybe if he took a walk it could clear his mind a bit. Or tire him out. 

Taking a bus to Seoul forest he took a walk around the grounds, looking at the several different flowers blooming in the fields. A few families and couples were out on walks as well. But not too many people so he could avoid most large groups. 

He stood and looked at the deer, filming as they were fed by a family. As they left he was alone and he felt someone look at him from across the walking path. Turning around to see who was looking at him, cold chills shot up his spine. 

Yifan. The man in his dreams stood on the other side, hands in the pockets of the suit jacket he wore. Blinking he wondered if it was some sort of illusion, but he stayed. Looking around he saw people still on their daily walk. Maybe it was a dream and he hadn’t woken up to start with. 

Crossing over to where the other man stood he stopped a meter away. Eyes meeting, Junmyeon felt butterflies in his stomach. “Is this also a dream?”

“Not now.” He said and took a step closer to him. “You had questions.” Junmyeon felt a little dizzy. 

“What are you?” The question came out before he could think, his hand grabbing onto Yifan’s arm to stabilise himself. 

“I thought you would’ve figured that out by now. Again...so prideful...you don’t want to be wrong.” The smirk that spread over his lips. Those lips...that had touched his skin, marking him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s talk somewhere more private. Come with me, Junmyeon.” Yifan began walking through the park, Junmyeon falling into step with him. Walking in silence. When passing a large tree, suddenly they were walking down the hall of what looked like a temple. 

Junmyeon stopped, snapping his head back to see a long corridor behind him instead of the trees they had walked amongst. “How—“

“I’ll explain. Don’t worry. Come.” Yifan placed a hand on his lower back, guiding him towards the large door at the end of the corridor. Inside was a bed. It reminded him of the one from his dream, maybe it was, he didn’t pay attention to the interior. 

“Let’s sit.” He said as he removed his suit jacket, hanging it over the wooden headboard of the bed. “And I’ll answer your questions.”

Junmyeon sat down on the side of the bed, hands clutching into his sweater. “Then, what are you? How do I know you. And….has it always been... _ you _ .” 

“It’s always been me.” He says, hand settling over his nervous ones. “I’ve been waiting you for so long….”

“W—what?” Junmyeon asked, eyes meeting with the other. Somehow, he could feel it. That he wasn’t telling him lies. 

“Junmyeon. You’re mine, have always been. You weren’t supposed to end up here, on earth. As a….half mortal being. But, you are.” His hands were comforting, and Junmyeon cast his eyes down to his lap. 

“What does that make you. And…. what does it mean for me?” Junmyeon felt insane. Had he maybe completely lost his mind?

“I, Junmyeon, am the devil. And you…. you were destined to be mine.” 

“I...I w-what?” Junmyeon felt his head swim and Yifan looked to the window. “Your friends are looking for you. I’ll show you tonight.” The younger stood up, about to protest, but suddenly found himself in his own bedroom. His phone was ringing somewhere in his apartment and he scrambled to find it. It was Minseok.

“Did you pass?” He asked excitedly and Junmyeon blinked, still feeling a bit disoriented over the whole ordeal. “Hello?”

“Oh! Sorry! I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch, I haven’t checked yet hold on.” Running to get his laptop going he logged into his student page and checked the latest message with a document with his results. Reading through it he let out a sigh of relief.

“I passed!” He smiled, falling back in his bed and laughed. “Thank God!” At those words, his door slammed closed, making him jump. Minseok didn’t seem to hear it though as he babbled on how proud he was of all of them, how hard they all had worked and how they could celebrate for real now.

Junmyeon stared at the door and felt himself smile at his friend. “Well, we better decide on a day to celebrate then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I hope you understand.” Yifan said finally, hands cupping his cheeks. Junmyeon had his eyes cast downwards. Still letting it all sink in.

“Soulmate.. I’m still….confused but.” Junmyeon trailed off and Yifan placed a kiss on his forehead and gently pushed him to the bed. He was a little scared. If this was all real, if what Yifan said was true… He had slept with the devil. “Does this mean heaven exists.”

“Indeed, but unfortunately you will never see it.” Swallowing thickly Junmyeon nodded before asking. “How do I know you’re real. How do I know I’m not going crazy.”

“You know deep down that it is, you’re just not letting yourself believe it. And that’s understandable. It’s quite the news to take in.”

“Do I...Do I need to leave my friends?” Junmyeon felt his voice break at the thought of never seeing them again. But from what Yifan had explained, he was destined to be his and therefore be with him. And if Yifan was a creature of darkness….Would he have to live with him in hell?

“Of course not. If you want to stay here then I will arrange something. But I understand you don’t feel the same deep connection. You are attracted to me sexualy,” Junmyeon blushed at the statement. “But...the attraction you feel over all is new to you. And I am ready to earn your attention and affection.”

Something with how Yifan, the devil, would want to gain his good side made him feel powerful. But it was scary. He was still terrified. “You.. wouldn’t force me?”

“Never.” He mumbles and places a hand on his chest, feeling his beating heart. “You are not mine in a sense of a slave, Junmyeon. You, for me, are valued more than my own life.” Yifan runs his hand over his chest gently, brushing his brown hair back. “You never have to feel scared with me.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes as he feels a gentle kiss to his left cheek. “I will see you soon again.” When opening his eyes again, his phone lit up with a new message showing on his phone. Looking at it he saw Yifan’s name and a simple “Meet me outside your apartment at 10”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve….I’ve met someone.” Junmyeon said when he was out with his friends a few weeks later, gaining all of their attention and for Chanyeol to gasp dramatically. 

“Our little Junmyeon finding himself a man?” Yixing said teasingly and ruffled his hair. “When do we get to meet the lucky guy?”

“Well, I don’t know yet. Soon hopefully, I really do like him I think.” Junmyeon smiled and showed a picture of Yifan to them. In the picture was Yifan sitting in the chair at a café holding a brown ceramic cup in his hands. Baekhyun gaped at him.

“Excuse me you’ve been seeing this man for how long and you haven’t told us?” He frowned and Junmyeon just laughed. “Maybe because I wanted a few weeks without you all hounding him out and threatening to kill him if he hurts me?”

“Touché..” Jongin shrugs and eats his sandwich. “He’s really hot though.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon waited outside Yifan’s apartment, smiling as he saw his lover open the door and nod him inside. He had just bought a penthouse in Gangnam and had only said Junmyeon could visit once he had passed his finals. And he did, soon to be graduating. Yifan ushered him into the elevator before kissing him and when pulling away holding out a key for him.

“This is rightfully yours.” He says and places it in Junmyeon’s open hand. Grinning, he turned to the number pad of the levels and then pushed the key into the slot over the number 20 and turned it. Yifan pressed the button and pressed a kiss to his head. “Welcome home.”


End file.
